1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used to establish electrical connection. A contact of a first connector and a contact of a second connector are brought in contact with each other to establish electrical connection. The first connector may be a plug connector, and the second connector may be a jack connector. The first connector and the second connector are then engaged with each other for electrical connection. In so doing, one or both of the first connector and the second connector may need to be moved in the direction of engaging movement, thereby requiring a certain extent of space for coupling the connectors.
If the space required for connecting the first connector and the second connector with each other can be reduced, the coupling of connectors can be performed in reduced space. When the number of contacts provided on a connector increases, the size of connector also increases, which tends to result in larger space being required for coupling. It is thus desired to reduce the space required for coupling connectors that have a large number of contacts.
Accordingly, it may be preferable to provide connectors each having a plurality of contacts for which coupling can be easily performed while requiring reduced space for coupling the connectors.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-82208    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-31301